1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing retort "TOFU" or soybean curd.
2. Description of the Background
In order to keep soybean curd over long periods of time, the curd is stored in sterile packages and the like. However, this method requires a special environment for preparation of the stored curd. The method is basically a chilled storage technique, but is not satisfactory over long terms of storage.
One method which has recently been developed for improving the stability of soybean curd involves imparting freezing resistance to soybean curd (Japanese Patent Publication No. 31942/1981). The stability of the curd indeed is improved by this technique, but it is impossible to store soybean curd over time periods longer than 6 months. A need therefore exists for an improved technique of storing soybean curd over extended periods of time.